(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to fishing line activated indicators, and more particularly to a switching mechanism for operating a light indicator when a fish is detected at one end of the fishing line.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Signaling devices to indicate a bite or strike on a fish hook bearing line are well known. Typically, the devices are relatively complex or unreliable. Arrangements must normally be made to mount the signaling device on a fishing rod. If the signaling device is too heavy, it has been found that the user finds the device relatively uncomfortable. On the other hand, light weight devices normally do not carry sufficient structure so that operational problems occur in the signaling. Additionally, the signaling device normally remains on even though the fish is no longer secured to the fish hook.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,930; 3,868,668; 4,006,550; 3,188,767; 3,740,888; 3,175,320; 3,711,847; and 3,571,536.
The present invention provides a relatively lightweight structure which can be mounted on a fishing rod and provide a signal to indicate a bite or strike on fish hookbearing line associated with the rod. The signaling device is relatively simple yet sufficiently sensitive so that false indications normally do not occur. Should the fish be released from the hook, the signaling device is deactivated.